role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Bullet's Great Heist
Bullet's Great Heist was an RP that took place in March 10, 2017. Story FlamingoMask appeared to stop the two kaijins Red Bat, a red batgirl and Gokibura, a rough cockroach monster from committing a heist at the nearby bank. Red Bat and Gokibura were quick to spot him and ordered their Mecha-Mobsters to attack him. The Mecha-Mobsters charged in and attacked FlamingoMask, but they were easily dispatched....a little too easily, as FlamingoMask noticed himself. FlamingoMask also noticed that Red Bat and Gokibura were absent, much to his surprise; he then began to look around the area for them. Then from behind him, a wall of cockroaches then appeared to FlamingoMask, until they all merged together and became Gokibura. Red Bat then appeared from out of the blue, flying up at him; it was an ambush! Gokibura lashed out his spiked whip against FlamingoMask, tightening around him and constricting him like a boa. As FlamingoMask tried to break himself free from the whip, Red Bat then flew down and hurled her explosive metal roses at FlamingoMask's area, causing them to explode around him, knocking him out unconscious. Gokibura and Red Bat then went over to FlamingoMask and picked him up, taking his unconscious body elsewhere... Many minutes later, Gokibura and Red Bat showed up with the unconscious FlamingoMask to their robot gangster employer, Bullets, who had ordered them to bring FlamingoMask to him. Gokibura and Red Bat gave away FlamingoMask to Bullets, and then Bullets congratulated them for catching him. Bullets then commanded Red Bat and Gokibura to demolish the rest of Yokohama, as with FlamingoMask now captured, nobody would be there to stop them. Red Bat and Gokibura did so and took off, going out to act on their task. Bullets then lifted up FlamingoMask's body and was about to throw him into his truck, deciding to finish FlamingoMask off himself. Before Bullets could even do any further damage to FlamingoMask though, FlamingoMask woke up and then fought back, kicking at Bullets. Bullets got out his sublaser gun and then began opening fire at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask created a light shield to deflect the laser blasts and then through his shield at Bullets's face, hitting him hard. Running low on time, FlamingoMask then fired a powerful light beam at Bullets's truck, causing the truck to explode and send Bullets' flying aways. With Bullets now out of the way, FlamingoMask then took off and flew back to Yokohama, heading back to defeat Red Bat and Gokibura. Soon, FlamingoMask reappeared back at Yokohama, with Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Ibuki joining in to stop Red Bat and Gokibura. FlamingoMask and Red Bat then flew at each other and charged, punching and kicking at each other. FlamingoMask fired a light beam at Red Bat, to which Red Bat retaliated by hurling metal roses at FlamingoMask's area creating some explosions. Red Bat then fired her knives towards FlamingoMask, slashing him in one of his arms. As Red Bat swung down and rammed at him, FlamingoMask swung back and kicked at Red Bat, kicking Red Bat oof of him. As the fight between Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Ibuki against Gokibura got more heated, FlamingoMask then flew down to assist the two Riders, with Red Bat flying down to assist Gokibura. As Red Bat and Gokibura charged, Red Bat flew in to attack both FlamingoMask and Kamen Rider Hibiki. Red Bat threw explosive metal roses at both of them, but Kamen Rider Hibiki fought back hard by smashing his flaming drumsticks into Red Bat; followed up by FlamingoMask swinging his Wrecking Flail at Red Bat, sending her flying backwards. Finally, FlamingoMask fired his Light Orb at Red Bat, sending her crashing down to the ground elsewhere and defeating her. After Gokibura was soon defeated by Kamen Rider Ibuki, the day was saved. FlamingoMask remarked on what a crazy day it was, to which Kamen Rider Hibiki came up to FlamingoMask and asked if he was either a Oni or a rouge Makamou. FlamingoMask responded that he didn't know what he was talking about, to which Hibiki guessed he was just a rouge Makamou and said to FlamingoMask to not eat anyone. FlamingoMask was somewhat confused by this statement, but didn't seem to be to bothered and then turned around and left, his work there now done. Important Events * Red Bat is introduced. * Gokibura is introduced. * Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Ibuki return after being gone for a while. Trivia * This would be the final RP in where FlamingoMask lives alone. The next RP, FlamingoMask and the Units is where from then on, FlamingoMask would go to live with them. * The entire RP was saved onto Pastebin. * One of the Mecha Galgen Gang RPs that doesn't have either Gevaudan or Iron Jack appearing in it; it's just Bullets who appears instead. Category:Events